Anything For You
by WaterfromSand
Summary: Something has gotten Italy all worked up in the kitchen, and it's up to Germany to save the day!


"GERMANYYYYYY!"

Chills raced up Germany's spine when he heard Italy's blood-curdling shriek from downstairs. He immediately shot up out of his chair, banging his legs on his desk and scattering papers everywhere in his panic. He ignored the shooting pain and sped down the stairs, taking them two and three at a time.

"Italy!" He cried out, "Where are you!"

All Italy managed to get out were a few terrified cries and whimpers.

Imagining the worst, Germany followed the sounds he heard coming from the kitchen. What he saw when he got there was not what he had expected at all.

Italy was perched high up on the kitchen table, tears streaming down his face. He was crying and pointing at the counter across the room, but Germany could see nothing around to be afraid of. There was no attacker. No venomous snake. No fire. No shortage of pasta.

"What's the problem, Italy?" Germany sighed, relaxing his shoulders and walking toward the table. As his adrenaline rush subsided, he noticed just how badly his legs were hurting him from slamming them against his desk.

"I-was-making-myself-some-breaded-parmesan-and-pasta-because-I-was-hungry-and-I-wanted-lunch-but-when-I-tried-to-grab-the-bread-crumbs-there-was-a-big-black-hairy-scary-spider-and-it's-still-there-and-it-wants-to-EATMEEEEE!" Italy shrieked in one, drawn out breath.

"A spider? Is that what this is about?" Germany asked, only having been able to pick out a few words here and there from Italy's frenzied run-down.

Italy nodded his head so furiously it seemed as though it might fall off. He was still crying and just beginning to hyperventilate.

Germany sighed. "Don't worry, Italy, I'll get rid of the spider."

"BE CAREFUL, GERMANY!" Italy cried.

Germany rolled his eyes as he walked toward the counter to see what kind of spider he was dealing with. "Don't worry, Italy, I think I can handle myself."

Italy merely led out a strangled whimper and covered his eyes, unwilling to watch what would happen to Germany at the fuzzy mercy of the spider.

Germany searched the counter to find where the the spider was hiding. It took him a minute, but he soon spotted it perched atop the breadcrumb jar. It wasn't the largest spider he had ever seen, but it was definitely of a substantial size. No wonder Italy was such a wreck.

"So, you're the one that has my Italy in such a tizzy," Germany muttered to the spider under his breath as he reached for a glass from the cabinet above him. The spider twitched one of its legs as if in reply, but otherwise remained firmly put atop its jar.

Germany carefully lowered the class onto the lid of the breadcrumb jar, trapping the spider. The jar's lid was rather narrow, so there was only just enough space to leave the glass balanced as he went to grab a piece of paper.

"Germannnyyyyy, what are you dooooing?" Italy cried out, his eyes still firmly shut behind his hands. "Is it dead yet? Am I safe?"

"I'm not going to kill the spider, Italy," Germany said, "I'll just toss him out the door. You're going to be fine, I promise."

Italy whimpered, but offered no argument. One way or another, he didn't care what Germany did with the spider, so long as it was gone.

Germany snatched the nearest piece of paper that he could find and slowly slipped it under the glass. The spider, disgruntled, scurried onto the paper and up the side of the glass.

"Thank you for making my job easier, my friend," Germany muttered, picking up the glass. He placed the palm of his hand firmly under the paper to make sure there were no gaps the spider could crawl through. He didn't know what kind of spider he was dealing with, and didn't want to risk getting an itchy bite.

"Italy, can you open the back door for me?" Germany asked.

Italy went white as a sheet and began trembling in the knees. "B-but Germany…" he whined.

"Please, Italy? I promise I have the spider well locked up. He has no means of escape."

Italy shifted his weight from foot to foot several times before leaping from the table and dashing to the door, giving Germany a wide clearance as he did so. Once the door was flung open, Italy dashed into the living room to hide.

Germany rolled his eyes once more, then promptly walked to the open door. He raised the glass to eye level so he could have one final, good look at the spider before him.

"Auf Wiedersehen, good sir," he said before unceremoniously flicking his wrist to send the spider flying into the grass.

Germany walked back into his kitchen to rinse the glass and dispose of the paper before heading into the living room to find Italy.

The smaller nation was curled up tightly on the couch, hiding under a thick blanket and trembling.

"Italy, the spider is gone now," Germany said, sitting beside the man on the couch.

Italy flung the blanket off of his head and threw himself into Germany's unsuspecting arms. "Oh, thank you so much, Germany! You saved me! I could have died!"

Germany chuckled and held his lover closer. "I'll always be here to protect you, Italy. Always."

...

This story can also be found on my Tumblr blog if you follow this link: post/119563281828/anything-for-you Reblog/like it there if you wish! Follow me here and on Tumblr if you like the kinds of things I do, and feel free to send me a request or critique anytime!

Thanks c;


End file.
